


for him

by dearhyuck, tsuriumi



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Depressed Keith (Voltron), Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Garrison trio, Gay Keith (Voltron), Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Insecure Lance (Voltron), Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, M/M, Self-Harm, Slow Burn, Will add more tags as we go, some ocasional fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 05:48:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13827804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dearhyuck/pseuds/dearhyuck, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsuriumi/pseuds/tsuriumi
Summary: When he noticed a tear ran across his face, when did he start crying? Keith couldn’t care less, no one could see him, he could show a little weakness.





	for him

“C’mon Keith, you’re going to be late for school!” yelled Shiro through the door.  
“I’m coming wait a minute!” Keith shouted back his voice being muffled by the water sounds.  
“I’m giving you exactly one minute!” Shiro said before leaving the door in front of him.  
Keith felt tired, even after a night of “sleep” he felt exhausted. Why did he feel so beat? Something must be wrong with him, the feeling is always the same he consistently felt like this way. It’s the truth despite him not wanting to admit it to anyone, besides himself.  
When Keith gets out of the shower, the house is hollow, he realizes that Shiro left, but he couldn’t blame him, after all he did take more than a minute to leave the shower, and Shiro was probably late to work, which meant that he was walking to school.  
After doing his usual morning routine, of eating and getting dressed, Keith locked the front door and started walking to school.  
As he’s getting closer to school, fear starts to bubble inside of him, his heartbeat starts increasing, he can already feel everything, the giggles, the stares, the insults and the overall feeling of not belonging there. When he arrives, he does his best to go to his classroom quickly, avoiding any contact with people.  
When he’s walking into the classroom he feels a slap on the back of his neck, he looks at his back and sees one of the usual guys that do that.  
“What are you looking at freak?!” The guy says as he’s shoving he’s shoulder into Keith’s in order to get into the classroom. Keith could hear some giggles at the back of the classroom, nothing he wasn’t used to.  
“Leave me alone, jerk.” Keith said back ready to punch him if it was necessary, but he said it a bit to loudly, loud enough for the teacher to listen and accuse him of insulting his classmate. Keith tried to explain what happened but as usual the teacher didn’t care and told him to leave the classroom and get some fresh air.  
Already stressed enough with the first class, Keith decided to skip the rest of the day, not wanting to deal with more situations like this, that he knew would happened, sooner or later.

 

Another box, almost ten in a row, moving sure took a lot of time and energy, this was the first moving Lance ever experience, and he was definitely not enjoying it, due to the situation that provoked it and the work that it required.  
Everything he knew once is now gone, he is in a new house, in a new city, in a new state, basically a new life, but he didn’t want that, he wanted his old life back, a happy life with a happy family, why did is father had to ruin everything?  
As he was unboxing the last box, his sister Perla walked into the room.  
“How are you feeling?” She asked, looking concerned about him.  
“Fine, why wouldn’t I be? The only one who shouldn’t be feeling okay is mom, after all dad did.” Lance replied with a neutral expression.  
“You know, it’s okay not to be okay, especially with this going on. We’re all here for you.” Perla gave him a pat on his back.  
“But I’m fine okay? Could you leave me alone please? I need to finish unpacking my stuff.” Lance said calmly, in a rude tone.  
When Perla leaves, Lance is left alone, in his new room, with only his thoughts, revolted with that feeling he kicks the pile of empty boxes that were lying on his floor. To stop feeling like this he decides to go for walk, get some fresh air and explore the city.  
In his (not so adventurous) walk, Lance observed the main roads, the people that were walking past him and how they acted, it was all so unfamiliar to him. He grew up in the small neighbourhood, in a small town, where everyone pretty much knew each other, seeing all this new faces, made him feel a little uneasy.  
As he was taking a picture of a nice flower, some guy with a hairstyle that certainly didn’t belong in this century crashed with him. Lance looked at the guy in disbelieve, if he was so close to the plat how did this guy manage to bump with him?  
“Hey man, what’s your problem? Can’t you see where you’re going?” Lance said in a rude tone. He did not intend to raise his voice like that, it went out sounding sharp.  
“I-I’m sorry.” The mullet guy answered without even looking at him, and quickly hurried, so much that when Lance turned to look directly into his face he wasn’t present in that place anymore.  
What was wrong with that guy? Lance thought to himself as he opened the gallery of his phone to see if the picture he was taking when that strange dude bumped with him took a great damage. He sighed in relief when he saw that the picture was okay, great even, he enjoyed that photograph so much that he decided to print it later, as a memory of his first day on Pendlecrest.

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/155760710@N02/26669915028/in/dateposted-public/)

 

It was almost dinner time when Keith finally came home. As soon as he opened the door Keith saw a note on the bureau. Closing the door, he came a few steps further grabbing the note and reading it.

“Hello Keith, I’m spending the night at Matt’s apartment. Mom and dad will probably not make it in time for dinner, so you should heat some of leftover lasagne from yesterdays dinner for your dinner today. I tried calling you but your phone is off, please don’t forget to charge it. Love, Shiro”

Great, another night alone, Keith thought.  
After he read the paper, Keith threw it in the gargabe can next to him, he wasn’t hungry, his stomach hurt, all of his body hurt. Without thinking about it twice, Keith threw himself in his bed, falling numbly into it. He hid behind his sheets, pretending that like that he could hide from the world, when he noticed a tear ran across his face, when did he start crying? Keith couldn’t care less, no one could see him, he could show a little weakness. And like that, between feeling and tears, he fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> After a lot of requests, me (tsuriumi) and aku decided to write a fic for my klangst comic (https://tsuriumi.tumblr.com/post/169430495811/tw-self-harm-some-klangst-i-guess-%E3%83%84) here it is, we hope you like it.


End file.
